Revolution - The War
by boydea
Summary: This 'what if' story follows on from the end of season Miles takes his friends to the one person he still trusts, the General in charge of the Formed several years ago, they watch over all sites of historical How is he to know that soon a new alliance will be formed, one that will bring enemies One formed to stop an
1. Chapter 1

**1**

Bullets struck the wooden wall behind which Miles took shelter, forcing him to press himself even harder against it. He knew that stopping here for the night was a huge risk, but everyone was tired and this was neutral territory. One of the few places in the country where fighting was forbidden. It seemed that that was not about to stop the kill squad that was now firing upon himself and the others. Miles quickly glanced around the small farm, making a mental note of where his companions were positioned.

Charlie and her Mother had tucked themselves next to the large barn nearby and the young girl fired off arrows at every opportunity. From a window above Nora and Aaron released sporadic fire and Miles could hear Nora barking orders at her companion. He took a cautious glance around the side of the building, quickly jerking back as yet another rain of bullets erupted around him. Miles released a small hiss as he checked his ammunition supply. He had only a handful left and knew the others would be in the same position.

Soon, he would have to go front to front with the militia. And that would mean the end for him and his comrades.

**2**

Several riders on horseback watched intently at the events unfolding before them. The small farm, built several years ago, was meant to be a safe haven, neutral ground where negotiations could be held without fear of conflict. It seemed that the militia had chosen to ignore the rules, stepping over the border into neutral territory. A small woman in the centre of the group repositioned herself and sighed.

"When did our guests arrive?".

"20 hundred hours mam!", one of the men at her side replied. "The militia arrived approximately 1 hour ago". The woman nodded, placing her small hand on the hilt of her sword.

"They have only been here 10 hours. That means they have another 14 hours of refuge left". She raised her binoculars up, her focus now on the remainder of the kill squad that lay concealed beyond the border.

"Mam, what are your orders?", another soldier queried, clearly ready to jump into action.

The woman lowered the binoculars, turning to her men, offering them a wry smile.

"They have breached the treaty men. There is only one thing we can do".

** 3**

"Sir, there are riders approaching the farm!", the young soldier pointed towards the small rise that overlooked the farm and his Commander released a loud sigh.

"You said there were no Neutrals in the area!", he offered the young man a firm gaze and snatched up his binoculars. "The last thing we need right now is", the Commander stopped, dropping his binoculars to the ground. "Pull back!", he ordered, turning his horse around, "Get our men out now!". The young soldier shook his head, clearly confused by his Commanders order, "But sir, our orders".

"I don't care! Get them out now!", the Commander leaned forward and pointed towards the riders, only yards from the farm. "If we don't get them out those men are as good as dead!".

"Sir, no offence but we outnumber them and have guns. All they have are swords and crossbows". The Commander shook his head, "That won't count for squat, because _she _is with them. Now, with all due respect Soldier, move your damn ass and get them out. NOW!".

**4**

It had only taken moments for Miles and the others to become overwhelmed and now they found themselves sitting in the middle of the dusty yard, their hands bound tightly. _I failed, _Miles thought as he looked at his friends_. I failed and now we're all going to die. _He felt one of the militia squad move behind him, the barrel of their weapon pressing firmly against his head, "You've caused us allot of grief. I'm going to enjoy handing your head to General Monroe".

"I wonder how he would feel if it was your head?", a woman said, her smooth English accent filling Miles with a wave of joy. He recognised that voice and found himself more than excited at her arrival.

"Who the hell are you?", the soldier spat, his focus, along with the other soldiers, now on the woman behind Miles.

"You have entered the Neutral Zone without authorisation and have attacked people who still have 14 hours of refuge left. Both these actions breach the treaty between the Monroe Republic and Neutrals".

Miles heard someone taking several steps forward, "I am a fair woman though and will give you the opportunity to rectify this mistake by leaving. Now". Miles smiled gently as the soldiers all began to laugh. It was obvious they had no idea who was standing before them.

"Little lady", the soldier hissed. "How about you and your friends take your swords and arrows and run along". He tapped his gun, offering her an all too cocky grin, "Because it's obvious you aren't armed to fight us".

"Little boy", that smooth voice replied as the sound of a sword being unsheathed filling the air. "You have made several mistakes today. One, you came here. Two, you did not listen to me and three", she paused, releasing a loud sigh, "You brought guns to a sword fight".

**5**

The commanding officer of the kill squad released a loud groan as he realised it was too late. The young soldier he had sent into the farm was about to die, just like the men who now stood before one of the most formidable woman to emerge after the blackout. He turned his horse motioning the remainder of his men to follow suit and began the journey back to base. And when he arrived, he knew there would be hell to pay.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything here seemed to happen so quickly and Charlie found herself struggling to understand what was happening. Minutes before she and the others had been bound and forced into the middle of the farm yard. She had been certain they were all going to die, but the arrival of a woman and four men had changed everything. They had walked confidently towards the militia men and it was their appearance that had initially struck Charlie.

The men all wore a dark blue uniform, similar in style to the civil war ones she had seen pictures of growing up. Their brass buttons were polished, glinting in the rising sun and each had a long sword strapped on their hips. The woman with them is what had truly surprised her. She was smaller than the men, with dark, curly hair that had been tied back exposing feminine features. She wore a cream coloured dress, which hugged her upper body, turning into an almost full skirt that stopped at her knees. A leather belt cinched in that small waist and two long swords hung gently on her right hip. The top of a bow poked out from behind her, along with several arrow heads.

It was clear the woman was in charge, for only when she stepped forward did the men at her side move. Charlie watched in amazement as she motioned for her men to stay back and almost ran at the militia soldiers around them. The sound of metal hitting metal filled the air and Charlie felt herself get pulled up. She turned around wildly, unsure who had grabbed her. As she saw her uncles relieved face, Charlie sighed. Somehow, his hands had been freed and he was pulling her along with the others towards the relative safety of the barn.

Miles cut through her binds and Charlie kept a close eye on the battle outside. Time and time again the small woman struck down their enemies, her movements quick and fluid.

"She's amazing", Charlie sighed, watching in awe as the woman fought, her two swords striking down several more men.

"Who the hell is she?", Aaron queried, clearly just as much in awe as Charlie. Miles looked out the barn door as a flood of memories came back.

"That is one of the greatest woman of our time", he sighed. "That is General Ivy Jackson".


	3. Chapter 3

**1**

**4 years before the blackout**

Bass gave Miles a firm nudge in his side and motioned towards the small woman on the stage before them, her long sword pointed at the throat of the soldier now lying before her. Only moments before this bulking man had climbed the stairs towards her, filled with confidence. In seconds that confidence had vanished, his massive body hitting the stage floor with a loud thud as the woman knocked him down.

"Awesome", Bass sighed quietly, returning his attention to the stage.

"No it was not!", the woman spat, stepping away from the soldier and motioning for him to get off the stage. She placed her sword back into its sheath and turned those cool, green eyes towards Bass. "It is a bloody disgrace!", she hissed, her English voice echoing through the room. "A disgrace I have been sent to remedy!". She moved forward, shaking her head, "You lot are supposed to the best of the best. Hand picked for your skills in hand to hand combat".

"And yet, I just knocked down the biggest out of you with little to no trouble". She sighed, setting a firm gaze on the men before her, "Well, by the time I have finished with you, you will either be kicked out or have the ability to beat an armed gunman with nothing but a sword and your brain". The woman tapped on her head, "And you will realise it is this that is your greatest weapon".

"My name is Sergeant Ivy Jackson and I am going to change your pathetic lives".

**2**

**Present Day**

Ivy sat on her horse, eyeing Miles with a mix of annoyance and uncertainty. It had been several years since she had seen him and his arrival here had been unexpected. Normally she would have welcomed her old friend with open arms, but he had brought trouble with him and Ivy would need to think carefully on her next move.

"Why did you come here?", she asked firmly, circling the group on her horse.

"We needed a place to sleep!", Charlie spat, staring in contempt at Ivy. They had come a long way and been through so much, who was this woman to question them?

The small woman ignored her, fixing those green eyes on Miles.

"I asked you a question Miles, not the barn mouse to your side". Charlie stepped forward, clearly unimpressed by the comparison and ready to launch a verbal offensive on Ivy. Miles grabbed the young girls arm, squeezing it tightly as he shook his head.

"I've been looking for you Ivy", he looked up at her, offering a nervous smile, "Bass has made a bit of a dubious alliance and".

A raised hand stopped him mid sentence and Miles knew better than to continue.

"Number one. The term Neutral Militia is not just something I pulled from thin air. It does actually mean that we are neutral and do not get involved in squabbles between old friends". Those cool eyes softened, "Especially when it is you and Bass. I will not get involved Miles".

"Randall Flynn", Rachel blurted, instantly grabbing Ivys attention. "The man he has formed an alliance with is Randall". Miles was certain he saw Ivys face flush and knew she recognised the name. She leaned forward, gently placing her small hand on her horses neck and rubbing it. Miles knew that meant she was thinking and raised his hand so none in the group would speak. "Randall Flynn", she sighed, closing her eyes, "I kind of hoped he was dead. Guess we can not always get what we want".

Her eyes flickered open and Ivy moved her hand back to the reins, turning the horse away from Miles and the others. She stopped by one of her soldiers, "Step up the border patrols. None from beyond are to enter. And", she turned, setting a firm gaze on Miles, "get them some horses and bring them into town. Our guests still have 12 hours of refuge and we may as well show them some hospitality". Ivy turned away, clearly not interested in having a conversation with Miles.

"And Miles. Teach the barn mouse some manners before she arrives. Because you know how I feel about rudeness". Miles went to reply, but he didn't get the chance. In seconds Ivy had ridden off, leaving a trail of dust in her wake.

"She hasn't changed", Nora sighed, stepping towards Miles, "Still the same hardass she's always been". Miles turned to face her, a look of horror on his normally cool face,

"Trust me Nora, that woman may be strong willed and a fierce fighter but she is by means a hard ass".

"How the hell do you know her?", Charlie demanded, "Is she another of the Monroe Militia?". Miles shook his head and smiled, "Hell no Charlie. I've known her for allot longer than that".

**3**

**3 years before the blackout**

Bass, Miles and Ivy sat on the hill that overlooked the base, taking in their peaceful surroundings and enjoying each others company. In the year since they had meet, Miles and Bass had grown close to Ivy. Neither man could explain exactly what it was that they liked about her, but Bass said it was her ability to kick butt and look good when doing it that he loved the most. Whatever the reason, it was obvious that she instilled a great deal of respect from everyone she met and Miles often thought she would make a great Commanding officer.

Even now, sitting on that hill in silence, Miles noted a strength in Ivy. Those green eyes were filled with so much resilience and he admired that.

"Wakey wakey Miles", Ivy smiled, tilting her head, "What do you think?". Miles shook his head, confused by her question, "Think about what?". Bass let out a loud laugh, slapping his friend on the back.

"About the offer she made earlier you idiot". He leaned back onto the cool ground, "You know, having private lessons on sword fighting".

Miles had forgotten about the offer and shrugged, "If you think it's worth while and our Commander agrees, then yeah, I could go for that". Ivys gentle smile broadened.

"Great! I am meeting Sam in a couple of days while he is on leave. When I get back we can make a start".

"Or, you could just skip seeing your husband and spend your leave with us!", Bass quipped, offering Miles a mischevious wink. Ivy laughed, slowly rising to her feet.

"Oh, as much as I would love to do that, I think Sam might be offended".

She sighed, turning her gaze back down the hill, "Two weeks boys. In two weeks we will start your training".

**4**

**4 Months later**

Miles and Bass had known Ivy for just over a year and thought they knew her. That was until the moment their base Commander had arrived with the news of husbands death. It was then that normally strong willed, determined woman crumbled before them, revealing just how human she was inside. Standing between her two friends, Ivy had broken down, screaming at the Commander that he was wrong. That her husband was alive. Her small body trembled uncontrollably and Bass grabbed her, worried that she would hit the floor at any moment.

As Miles grabbed her hand, gently squeezing it, the friendship between the three became far deeper. "He is gone", Ivy cried, glancing fervently between Bass and Miles, "He has gone and left me alone".

Miles shook his head, "You're not alone. Your children, you have two beautiful children".

"And us", Bass whispered softly, "We'll always be here Ivy, no matter what".

** 5**

**Present Day**

The old home creaked and groaned continuously, putting Charlie on a constant state of alert. "Calm down kid", Miles whispered, "This place is older than you can imagine and has its own noises". He looked down at the small dagger on her belt and shook his head, "I told you, no weapons at the dinner table".

Charlies hand ran over the knifes hilt, "I don't trust her Miles. There is something not right about her and this place".

"Would you rather be dining with Monroe?", Ivy asked coolly as she entered the room. "I could easily arrange it". Miles shook his head, turning to face her to reply, but was lost for words as he saw her. Those wild curls hung loosely over her shoulders and she wore a fitted maroon jacket, with small bronze buttons and a full skirt. Several leather belts adorned the skirt and jacket, giving that feminine outfit a military feel.

"You look", he paused, still struggling to speak. "Steampunk", he finished, offering Ivy a wry smile.

His comment melted the coolness in her face and Charlie was surprised to see her smile.

"You remembered". Ivy motioned to the dinner table, "Sit down for goodness sake. Just one thing". Her eyes were drawn to the small knife on Charlies hip, "No weapons at the dinner table". Miles pulled the knife from her belt, tossing onto the side table nearby.

"I don't see any, do you?". Once again Ivy motioned to the table, her smile broadening as Rachel, Nora and Aaron entered the room.

"Ladies and gentleman, I would like to welcome you all to Gettysburg", she pulled out one of the seats and slumped into it. "First we eat. Then", her gaze narrowed, "We talk shop".


	4. Chapter 4

**1**

"I said I wanted Miles!", Bass roared, throwing one of the ink wells from his desk. "I never said cross into Neutral Territory and start a damn war!". Jeremy raised his hands, cursing the fact that he had been picked to deliver the news.

"I know sir and why he decided to do so is unknown. Perhaps he just saw Miles and decided no matter what he would get him". Bass spun around, clearly still enraged by what he had been told.

"That's no excuse! We have a treaty with them for a reason Captain". He sighed, walking over to the window and stared out at the pouring rain, "General Jackson is one of the few people we can trust Captain. If she even thought for a second her people were under threat, the treaty would end and we'd be at war".

"A war that, even with the pendants and amplifiers, we'd loose", he rested his arm on the window frame and shook his head. "Get the fastest rider we have. I'll send a message to her. Jackson needs to know this wasn't an ordered attack". Jeremy nodded and prepared to leave the room, pausing just as he opened the door.

"Are they really that formidable an opponent sir?". Bass closed his eyes, recalling just one of the many training sessions he'd had with Ivy.

"You were taught by her Jeremy, what do you think?".

**2**

"I will not take sides Miles", Ivy sighed, pulling her wrap tighter around her to stave off the chill outside. She took a deep breath in, allowing the cold air to re-freshen her senses. "I told you that when I left and it is something that has not changed". Miles leaned against the railing, locking his eyes on Ivy.

"You do understand what he wants to do, don't you? He's going to use the pendants to control all power so he can take over the country".

To his surprise Ivy began to laugh and Miles was unsure what she found so amusing.

"Miles, Bass will not take over because Randall will not allow him to do so. He will use him to gain whatever it is he wants, then he will kill him". Her smile faded and she turned to face Miles, "That Miles, is the only reason I would interfere. Randall is a madman, driven to the brink by the death of his son".

Miles felt her small hand on his, "I need to think Miles. I will have your answer in the morning".

** 3**

How long had it been since he had seen her? Those beautiful, dark curls. Those feminine curves and brilliant green eyes. How he longed to be close to her again, to smell her fragrance and touch that soft skin. How he hated having to hide himself away, especially given how incredibly close he was now. The temptation to run out and take her away was too great, but he knew this was not the time. Soon, he would act. Then, finally, Ivy would be his.

**4**

Sitting alone in the middle of one of the most historic battlefields in Americas history, may have seemed unusual to some people. For Ivy, this was where she did her best thinking. Here in the quiet, only the echoes of that ancient war around her, she was able to gather her thoughts. And right now, those thoughts were all over the place. Yes, her friendship with Bass and Miles was important to her. Even now, after everything she had seen and how long it had been since she had seen them, that had not changed. They had saved her life. They had been there on the darkest days of her life. That was something she could never forget.

Now though, the threat of Randall seizing control had changed all of that. If he achieved his goal, she and her people would be in danger. Even those as far away as the California Commonwealth would be in danger and that was something Ivy would not allow to happen, no matter the consequences. She had not fought hard for the last 5 years to see the Neutrals destroyed, or all they believed in and protected snatched away. Ivy would die to protect them all.

**5**

**4 years after the blackout**

The blood on Ivys hands may not have been visible to others, but she could see it. No, she hadn't dealt the blows that had killed those people, but it was her who had trained the soldiers that killed them and that made her just as responsible for their deaths. After seeing the aftermath of the slaughter, Ivy had ridden back to Miles and Bass, angered by their brutality. Now, standing before her two closest friends, she knew what had to be done.

"I am leaving!", she spat, throwing her small green jacket to the floor. "I will not be a part of a group that thinks genocide is acceptable". Miles stared at her, a look of confusion in his eyes, "What are you talking about?". He turned to Bass, who was clearly under no illusion as to what Ivy was talking about.

"They were part of the resistance and needed dealing with", he replied coolly, bending down to pick up her jacket. "It's just another part of war".

"War?", Ivy sighed, fighting back her tears, "You butchered them! They were unarmed!". She paused, taking a deep breath, "And of all places to do it. Bass. Gettysburg. I just". Bass moved forward, extending the jacket out to Ivy.

"If you allow just the smallest bit of resistance to survive, it will spread. I couldn't take that risk". Miles leaned back on the desk, his legs almost giving way as he realised what had happened. "Bass, I thought we'd agreed to talk to them first and go from there".

"You know as well as I do that would never have worked", Bass retorted, moving closer to Ivy. "Ivy, please, it had to be done", he whispered, "We're soldiers, it's what we do".

"No", Ivy sighed, gently placing her hand on his face, "No it is not. We are meant to protect. We are meant to prevent pain and war. I thought you knew that". Her eyes narrowed and Ivy pulled away, pushing the jacket back towards Bass, "I never thought I would say this to you two but". Ivy moved towards the door, those green eyes taking in the two men before her, "Goodbye".


	5. Chapter 5

**One**

**Present day**

Charlie watched as Ivy walked through the vast fields near the house, her anger towards the woman growing with every minute. Who was she to tell her how to act? This woman had no idea what Charlie had been through. Grabbing her small blade from the side table, Charlie decided it was time she did.

**Two**

"You sound like a herd of Elephants, barn mouse", Ivy sighed, not bothering to turn around. She heard Charlie hiss and smiled, happy that she had made her react.

"You stand there judging everyone with no idea about anything!", Charlie spat, striding towards Ivy. "I've lost my Father and Brother and Monroe needs to pay! You have no idea what I've been through!". Ivy sighed, shaking her head as she turned to face Charlie.

"Listen Charlie, I". Ivy stopped as she saw the knife hanging on the young girls belt and her face clouded over, "What the hell is that doing here?!".

Charlie glanced down at her knife and shrugged, "I always carry it with me. What's that got to do with anything?". Ivy turned, moving slowly towards the young girl, her anger mounting.

"Did you not understand when we said no weapons on the fields?". Charlie huffed and shook her head, "I heard just fine. But that's a stupid rule". A look suddenly appeared in Ivys eyes, instantly making Charlie regret what she had said.

"Stupid?", Ivy hissed. "Maybe I need to explain the rule better, Charlie".

**Three**

Aaron stood at the window of the upstairs room, watching the two figures in the nearby field. At first it seemed they were having a normal conversation and he was just about to turn away when he saw something unexpected. The taller figure seemed to fall, now flat on the ground with the smaller of the two on top of them.

"Miles!", he yelled, motioning desperately out the window. "Miles, you have to see this. Now!".

"I already do", Miles replied quickly, running from the room and down the stairs.

** Four**

The force of hitting the ground had winded Charlie and she found herself gasping desperately for air. She felt a knee firmly in her back, while one arm was pulled behind her, almost at breaking point. Ivy shoved Charlies face into the cool earth and leaned in.

"Here is your lesson Charlie", she hissed. "In the 1860s your country was divided, torn into two by a brutal conflict. Many battles were fought during this time and one of them was here. From July 1st to 3rd of 1863, the North and South faced each other. Friend against friend. Families torn apart. They fought each other and the casualties from those three days was horrendous".

"After the war this place became a historically and emotionally significant site. A place of remembrance and respect. That was until 6 years ago when a group of unarmed people were butchered here. Men, Women and Children, Charlie. All dead". Charlie felt Ivy move off her and rolled over. "This place is why I formed the Neutrals. So that the memory of what happened here and at other sites around the country, was never lost. So that these places would never see battle again".

**Five**

Miles ran to Charlie, pulling her from the ground,

"Are you insane?", he hissed, watching Ivy as she walked away. "What the hell did you say to her?". Charlie dusted herself off and glared at Miles,

"I'm fine, thanks loads for asking".

"Ivy wouldn't hurt you", Miles shook his head. "Well, that's not entirely true". He gave her a firm look, "What did you say to her?". Charlie sighed, looking out towards Ivy, now standing at the top of a nearby ridge.

"I said the no weapons rule was stupid and". She paused, suddenly realising her ignorance, "And I said she had no idea what I'd been through".

**Six**

The night air was growing colder and Miles hoped it wouldn't take long to get Ivy back to the house. He moved quietly towards her, stopping at her side and joining her gaze at the stars. "The girl has potential Miles. But she needs to realise that it is not all about her and what she wants". She turned to look up at him and Miles could tell she was upset.

"Ivy, I'm sorry. Charlie does have a tendency to speak or act without thinking. She's young".

He pushed her hair from her face and smiled, "We used to be like that".

Ivy sighed, "We did". She reached up, taking his hand in hers, "It is freezing out here. Let us head back up to the house". Miles nodded, wrapping his arm around her waist, "Miles. I had a good think and have a decision about your predicament". Miles tried not to react, only nodding, "Is that so?".

"It is. And, lucky for you, your niece has not altered my decision".

**Seven**

Rachel looked at Charlie, surprised at the lack of bruising from her encounter with Ivy.

"I may have over-stepped the mark, but that was no reason to react the way she did".

"Isn't it?", Miles hissed, leaning on the door frame, "You were asked to do the simplest of things, and it seems that was too difficult". Rachel moved forward, her stance defensive.

"She attacked Charlie Miles! There is no need for that".

"Charlie, you have to learn to hold your tongue and listen to people. Because this". Miles pointed at her dishevelled clothes, "is what comes of you not doing so". Charlie sighed, her lack of defensiveness surprising him, "Who did she loose?".

Miles frowned, "Everyone Charlie. She lost everyone".

**Eight**

**The day of the blackout**

Ivy hit the reply button on her phone to reply to Bass' message. _'Glad your leave went well. At airport now and parents and kids due to land in next 30 minutes. Am so excited to see them all. See you soon. Hi to Miles xx'._ She hit the send button, willing the message to go through at light speed. Ivy turned her attention back to the window and planes outside. Soon her children and parents would arrive from their holiday and Ivy couldn't wait. Now, more than ever it was important to have them with her.

Her phone ringing snapped her attention back to the bustling airport and she pressed the answer button, "What is it Bass?". No reply came, just a gentle crackling sound. "Bass? What is it?".

"It's not him. It's me. What I warned you about. It's happening now", the man on the other end replied. Ivy shook her head, "No. Not yet. My family", she stammered, turning her gaze back towards the sky. "He can not do it yet. Please".

The lights in the airport flickered and that familiar voice spoke for one last time, "Be brave Ivy. Randall will get what's coming to him".

The phone went dead and Ivy watched in horror as everything outside went pitch black. At first there was only the sound of peoples concerned murmurings, but that quickly changed. Several explosions on the ground outside rocked the airport and Ivy knew instantly what they were. With the power gone, the planes had no way of staying up in the air. Ivy watched in horror as, one by one, those planes fell from sky.

One of them had carried her family and she knew there was no chance of them surviving. At that moment, amongst all the chaos and carnage, Ivy made two decisions. First, she needed to find Miles and Bass. They needed to regroup and sort out the next step. Then, she would find Randall and take his life, just as he had her family.

Slowly she walked out of the airport, placing her phone in her pocket. In the confusion, no one, not even Ivy noticed, the light that still emanated from its screen.


	6. Chapter 6

**One**

**Present day**

The chestnut horse whinnied and dug at the ground with its hoof, eager to get the excursion under way.

"Easy Strider", Ivy whispered, gently stroking the side of his neck. "We will be off before you know it". Miles moved around the horse, rechecking every strap.

"Are you certain?", he asked gently, gazing up at Ivy.

"Miles, the idea of a war gives me nightmares and I will not allow it to come to that". She placed her hand on her sword hilt and gave him a reassuring smile, "All things going well, I will return in a week with good news and this madness will be behind us".

"Until then, you are more than welcome to stay here", she turned to Charlie, trying to give her a warm smile. "There is a horse called Stonewall that is fairly stubborn. You might get on well with him". As the group watched her ride away, they all couldn't help but feel that they had asked too much of this woman. After all, Bass may have called her friend once and trusted her, but would that still be the case?

** Two**

As Bass entered his quarters he knew something was different and, as the smell of spring flowers drifted past him, he knew what it was.

"Violets", he sighed, gazing around the darkened room, "You smell like violets". A ripple of soft laughter from his main window drew Bass' attention.

"There is no getting past you Bass", Ivy sighed. "I love what you have done with the place. The corpse hanging in the court gives it that rough edge".

Bass lit a nearby candle and walked over to the window, his smile broadening as he saw that familiar figure.

"You look stunning", he drooled, eyeing those gentle curves, "But you always did". He heard Ivy huff, her attention still fixed outside, "Please Bass. Give me some credit. I am not one of your bimbos and am not impressed by such talk". She extended her hand out, a small glass half filled with rum in it, "I would offer you a drink, but it smells like you have already started".

She turned, those green eyes icy and Bass was certain he knew what she was about to say. "Ivy, that attack was not one I ordered. Those men crossed", Ivy tapped him lightly on his cheek and shook her head. "While I am more than a little angry about what happened, that is not why I came here". She pulled her finger away and moved away from the window, "Something else has come to my attention. Something that needs addressing immediately".

**Three**

It hadn't taken long to wipe out the people in the settlement and the tall man had savoured every moment of it. He and his soldiers had swept through the small town quickly, taking all by surprise. Only two remained alive, their hands bound tightly behind their backs as the knelt before the soldiers. The man strode towards them, wiping the blood from his blade, not once taking those cool blue eyes from the two prisoners.

One was a man, at least 60 years old, with greying hair and dark eyes. He was easily 5ft 6 with a strong physique, but that had not helped him in the battle. Despite his every effort he was quickly subdued and made to watch as his friends were killed. The other filled the man now walking towards them with excitement. The young woman reminded him of Ivy. The one woman he yearned to have above all others. He could see fear in those hazel eyes and that only served to stoke the fire deep within.

"Who the hell are you?", the man spat angrily. It often surprised their captor just how brave and foolish his prisoners could be, even when their situation was dire. "Answer me!". The reply was not what he expected as the cool metal of the mans sword drove through him. Horror filled those dark eyes and his captor watched as the life slowly ebbed out of his body. The young woman let out a cry, making the soldier turn his attention to her.

"Don't worry miss", he sighed, kneeling down to her level, "I have other plans for you".

He ran his hand through his white hair and smiled, "You're going to send a message to someone very important".

**Four**

Two days had passed since Ivy had left Gettysburg and Miles was growing increasingly tenser. Yes, she and Bass had been close, but would that bond still be there? The chance of something going wrong had been incredible, but Ivy had insisted she see him. Now Miles wished he had been more forceful in getting her stay.

"She'll be fine", Nora murmured as she entered the room, "Ivy always is". She slumped down in the seat beside him, "I know this isn't what you had in mind when you asked for her help, but really Miles, she isn't going to take sides".

Miles nodded half heartedly, "I know. It's just that he's changed so much and I don't know if she realises it".

"Let's hope she does", Nora sighed, resting her head on Miles' shoulder. "Let's just hope she does".

**Five**

It was surprising to Ivy just how quiet Philadelphia was at night, especially given that it was the main hub of the Monroe Republic. A handful of guards silently patrolled its interior and more were stationed along the vast perimeter, their spot lights making it virtually impossible to not be seen entering. Ivy placed her hand on the window, the chill from outside giving her goosebumps and making her pull away.

"I'm sorry", Bass whispered, wrapping a blanket over Ivys shoulders. He sat beside her, his brow furrowed.

"I already said that I don't hold you responsible for what happened. Why apologise again?". Bass shook his head, taking her hand in his, "We didn't protect you. Miles and I let you down that day and I have regretted it ever since". Ivy knew what he was referring to and stood up, not wanting to dwell on the past. "It happened. There is nothing we can do to change it". She turned to face him and was struck by the pain in his eyes.

"Bass", Ivy knelt down, placing her hands on his, "What happened was not yours or Miles' fault. I have never blamed you. I blame Shapley". She paused, the mere mention of his name bringing back all those memories. Ones she would rather forget.

**Six**

**2 years before the blackout**

For months the horribly mutilated bodies of young women had been turning up, sending all on the base and in the outlying areas, into action. Whenever a woman went missing the military would work with police to try and find her. Each time they had been unsuccessful and the missing womans body would turn up, barely unrecognisable. Now, for the soldiers stationed on the base, it was personal. Especially for Bass and Miles. Ivy had been snatched during the night, that tell-tale dart in her room filling everyone with dread.

Now, days later, as they made their way through an abandoned factory, the two men preyed they would find her alive. An anonymous tip had come through about unusual activity at the factory and the police and military had sprung into action. What greeted them was something none of the men would ever forget. At the end of the warehouse, several small pillars had been set up, all facing the door the men had come through.

Tied to each of the pillars was a lifeless and mutilated body, the blood from each staining the concrete floor. It was what lay on the floor that had taken everyone by surprise. Her hands and legs tightly bound and mouth covered by a gag, Ivy lay on the floor. Miles felt certain that she was dead and watched as Bass ran forward, pulling the gag from her mouth.

"Ivy?", he whispered, brushing her blood matted hair from her face, "Please, wake up". Miles moved cautiously forward, willing her to wake up.

"Bass?", a raspy, but recognisable voice replied. Miles had always felt a touch of guilt at the joy he had felt. Their friend was alive, but those women were dead and they had no idea who was responsible. Despite their greatest efforts authorities could never find the culprit and slowly the number of investigators was reduced.

Ivy had been released from hospital after several days and always cursed the fact that she never saw her assailants face. Both Bass and Miles knew what happened haunted Ivy, for more reasons than one. Yes, she had been taken by a serial killer and survived, but there was one thing no one outside the authorities knew. When Ivy was found, her clothing was taken for testing and the investigators had found a note shoved in her pocket.

A note that explained why she had lived. _'Too precious for me to take. I will return for her. Then our lives together can begin"._

**Seven**

**3 years after the blackout**

Was this some horrible nightmare? One that Ivy would wake from at any moment. Only a week ago she had been standing in front of Jared Shapley, along with a dozen other new recruits for the Militia. It had been her job to weed out the weak fighters from those with potential and she had seen something in this man that both intrigued and concerned her. It seemed to Ivy that he was holding back, refusing to show his true skill with a sword and Ivy could remember telling Miles and Bass how she felt about him.

"Sure, he is a great looking guy, with knock out sword skills but", she had paused, looking down at the floor.

"But what?", Miles queried, leaning forward and staring at her intently.

"Sometimes I catch him watching me and there is something in those eyes", she had gazed up at Bass, now concerned by her nervousness. "He scares the hell out of me. That man just is not right". Both men knew it took a great deal to rattle Ivy and decided that the best thing was for Jared to leave. But their order had gone out too late and Ivys deep concerns had proven correct.

His MO had not changed, knocking her out with a sedative delivered by dart gun and taking her to a quiet part of the city. Now he stood before her, those icy blue eyes locked on her.

"You're very special Ivy", he sighed, moving closer to her. "That's why I couldn't take your life that day", Jared closed his eyes and smiled. "And that's why I won't harm you today".

"You sedated me, tied me to a chair and are holding me captive to say you do not want to harm me?", Ivy huffed, wishing she could knock him to the ground. "Excuse me, but that is just messed up".

Jared opened his eyes and smiled, "I have a gift for you", he sighed, motioning towards the far wall, oblivious to her comment. Ivy turned her head, dreading what sight would greet her. And there it was, the remains of a woman, her body mutilated.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?", she spat, desperately trying to lift herself from the chair. "You are sick! SICK!". The smile faded from Jareds face and he moved towards Ivy, quickly making her regret her outburst.

"Your friends are here", he sighed, running his fingertips across her cheek. He leaned closer to her, kissing her cheek before standing straight again. "Until we meet again", he sighed, offering her a low bow before running from the room.

Moments later she heard the familiar sounds of Bass and Miles' voices calling her name, but Ivy could not reply. Even when her two friends reached her, cutting her binds and lifting her to her feet, she could not speak.

"Ivy, are you ok?", Miles asked firmly. Ivy managed a gentle nod, her eyes still focused on the direction that Jared had left.

"He is insane", she sighed, turning to face her two friends. "He is utterly insane".


	7. Chapter 7

**One**

**Present day**

Had Bass always been so bloody minded? Was this trip a complete waste of Ivys time? As she glared at him from the other side of his desk, she was beginning to wonder. Bass threw back his drink, making Ivy realise just how much of a problem he had with alcohol.

"I realise Randall has offered you the world", she hissed. "But he is completely off his trolley Bass". Ivy stood up, pushing her chair away and walking over to the window. "You are utterly insane if you trust him. The first opportunity he gets, Randall with stab you in the back!".

She heard a chair scraping on the floor, followed by footsteps as Bass walked towards her.

"Do you know how much I've always appreciated you telling it like it is", he smiled, leaning against the wall by the window. "It's good to see that hasn't changed. And Ivy", he placed his glass on the small table, "I never said I trusted the man. There is only one person I trust". Ivy shot him a cool gaze, "Yourself. I know that Bass, you tell everyone just as much".

Her friend shook his head, leaning in closer to her.

"I lie. There is one other person". He offered her a warm smile and placed his hand on her face, "You. You have never betrayed me or held anything back. I've always been able to rely on you for the truth". Ivy peered into his eyes, trying to figure out of he was bluffing her. She was more than surprised to see the sincerity in his eyes though and let out a gentle sigh.

"Then why not listen to me now?", she begged. "Get rid of Randall. Forget about the pendants and put an end to this madness".

"He's just a means to the end I seek. Rest assured I am aware of just how much of a snake he is and have him closely watched". She watched as Bass edged closer and felt those walls she had built slowly falling down. "I just do not want anything to happen to you Bass". Ivy gazed down at the floor, the memory of her family and husbands deaths re-emerging after all these years.

"Nothing is going to happen to me Ivy", Bass placed his hands on her slender shoulders. "We're family, remember? Always there for each other".

Ivy looked up at him and sighed, "A family divided. You and Miles". She paused and shook her head, "You are like my brothers and it breaks my heart that you are at war with each other".

"You forget Ivy, we'd both do anything for you", Bass pulled her close, enclosing her in a loving embrace. "All you'd have to do is call and we'd both come running. That's what you do for family".

**Two**

The attack on the border to Gettysburg had come swiftly and Miles knew it was only blind luck that had saved them. Most of the trained Neutrals were on a training exercise in the area and had quickly pushed their attackers back. Nora picked up one of the dark grey jackets the men had worn, "I haven't seen this insignia before", she murmured, handing to it Miles. As Miles reached for it, a flicker of recognition and then concern filled his eyes. "Miles?", Nora pointed at the small gold blade that had been stitched onto the jackets sleeve, "Have you seen this before?".

Miles nodded, looking out towards the road that led to Philadelphia, "It's a rogue group that sprang up a few years ago". He took several steps forward, his concerns for Ivy now mounting. "Miles, what is it?".

"What route will Ivy take to get back!?", Miles turned to face one of her Commanders, his concern putting the man on edge.

"There is a hidden track that links up to the main road", he replied quickly.

"The one that goes past a ruined barn?", Miles snapped, snatching the horses reins from the mans hand.

The soldier nodded, staring in disbelief as Miles leapt onto the horses back. "Get your fastest riders and head there", Miles ordered. Nora grabbed his leg, still unsure as to why Miles was so worried, "What the hell is going on?". Miles pushed her hand away, those eyes reflecting his concern, "Jared is back".

**Three**

Riding through the dense forest, Ivys thoughts turned to the last couple of days. She had known before arriving that Bass would prove a hard sell, too stubborn to change his mind, but Ivy did not want to just give in. _At least he knows Randall can not be trusted_, she thought as she gazed up at the dense foliage. _That is a start. _She let out a gentle sigh, _And he is willing to listen to you. Another bonus._

Soon she would be home and would tell Miles of Bass' decision. No, it wasn't perfect, but at least he was open to negotiating. Negotiations Ivy would have to take care of.

**Four**

Cool blue eyes watched through the trees as the lone rider made their way through the forest. This was his chance. His one opportunity to ensure she would not be at Gettysburg when the attack was launched. Of course he knew that Ivy would be less than happy with how he was going to do so, but he had always known she was a difficult woman.

Jared motioned to his men to move forward. "Don't break anything and no hitting the face", he hissed, "If you do, I will kill you".

**Five**

The news that a womans body had been found just outside of the city was nothing new. Murders were a regular occurrence in this world and Bass was surprised at Jeremys insistence he see the remains for himself. Now, standing in the abandoned house, he understood his comrades concern. The body was strapped to a chair and barely recognisable. Bass had seen this before, but it was the note pinned to the remains of her dress that terrified him.

_'General, she belongs to me. Perhaps it's time I took her back'._

**_Six_**

Lying on an abandoned barn floor, slowly bleeding from the wound in her side, was not what Ivy had imagined her day would bring. It seemed fate had other ideas. Once again Jared had taken her by surprise and Ivy was beginning to wonder why that had always been the case. No one had ever been able to sneak up on her, so what made him so special. The men with him had moved quickly, driving her and her horse closer to the barn and Ivy knew they were trying to get her more confined.

Jumping from Striders back, Ivy had struck quickly, knocking two of the men down and driving her blade into their chests. It seemed one of their comrades did not appreciate this, firing his gun at Ivy and hitting her side. Ivy stumbled back, gripping the hilt of sword tightly and raising it towards Jared. The tall man seemed concerned and shot the responsible soldier an icy gaze.

"I said not to wound her!".

The barn beckoned and, despite her every instinct, she made the fateful decision to hide inside. Now, she wished she had stood her ground and fought. The remainder of the men moved around her and she could hear Jared roaring at his soldiers, "You weren't meant to shoot her". He knelt down beside Ivy and the small woman tried with all her remaining strength to push him away. "Lucky for you she'll live. But I only wanted her knocked out so Monroe would take her to Philadelphia".

Through the growing haze Ivy saw his face, those blues eyes fixed on her, "At least she won't be in Gettysburg when we strike. That's all that matters". He turned his head, suddenly distracted by voices outside. "Time to go men", he sighed, gently brushing the hair from Ivys face, "Don't worry, I'll come back for you soon".

**Eight**

Seeing Bass on horseback by the abandoned barn had been the last thing Miles had expected and it seemed Bass felt the same. For a moment the two men stared at each other, neither sure of what to do next.

"Ivy", Bass murmured, his eyes flicking to the building. Miles nodded and both men dismounted and strode towards the building, their swords in hand. The hatred between them was still there, but they knew they had to put aside their differences.

All that mattered now was Ivy.

**NIne**

For a moment Ivy thought the loss of blood was making her hallucinate, for there was no way she could be seeing this. Bass cradled her head on his lap as he barked orders at Miles, who was bandaging the wound on her side.

"You're doing it wrong", he hissed, pointing at the bandage, "There should be more padding before you put the top layer on!".

Miles slapped his hand away, "I've seen your first aid skills, so shut it!".

Ivy went to say something, but the darkness that had threatened to consume her returned, blurring her vision. _I have to tell them_, she thought, fighting to keep her eyes open. She opened her mouth, trying to get the words out, "Getty", she murmured as everything went dark. Her voice snapped the two mens attention away from her wound, both staring in disbelief at their friend.

"Did she just say something?", Miles asked, giving Bass an uncertain look.

"Getty", Bass sighed, "She said Getty".

**Ten**

Everyone sat in the lounge room, transfixed by everything Miles was telling them. It had been a day since he had headed after Ivy and his companions had been relieved to see him and the other soldiers return.

"Do you really think it was wise to let Bass take her back to Philadelphia? ", Charlie queried. "The guy is unhinged Miles".

Miles shook his head, "There are two reasons for sending her there Charlie. Bass has access to antibiotics and far superior medical care".

He leaned against the wall, running his hand through his dark hair.

"And the other reason?", Rachel murmured, narrowing her gaze.

"Bass will protect her. He will put his life on the line for her".

Charlie laughed, rising from her chair,

"He's a narcissist Miles. What makes you think he'd risk it all for her?!".

"Ivy is like a sister to him and he loves her Charlie. That's how I know".


	8. Chapter 8

**One**

Only three days ago Bass thought he was going to loose the one person he truly cared for and that thought had driven him mad. The idea of not having Ivy in his life was one he couldn't face, so when the doctor had said she would live, Bass felt a rare moment of elation. "She's too stubborn to give in", Jeremy sighed as he left her room. "Too stubborn and too strong". Bass nodded, turning his attention back to Ivy lying quietly on the bed.

The moment he had arrived with her, Bass realised just how much his men respected her, even after all this time. Tom, Jeremy and several other high ranking officers had dropped by on more than one occasion, each keen to see her recover.

"She may have left, but General Jackson is a remarkable woman", Tom had sighed during a visit. "She is a great teacher, person and leader".

Bass couldn't help but agree. Ivy had been responsible for the creation of one of the strongest groups, The Neutrals, and had fought hard for the treaties between them and all other groups. How many people could boast such an achievement?

**Two**

**6 years after the blackout**

Some of the most powerful people were gathered in that small town and Ivy couldn't help but feel more than a little nervous. It had taken months of communications to get them to agree to meet and she had been pleased when they said there would be no fighting. All they had to do was stick to that promise.

"Looking nervous miss", Miles whispered from behind, "And you should be". He moved in front of her, his eyes not shifting from the many enemies in the room.

"Forming a group that refuses to take sides is one thing, but this", he raised a small document, "This treaty is something different". Ivy tried to hide her concern, giving her old friend a wry smile.

"I think, General Matheson, it is you who is wrong". She pulled the document from his hand, "We will protect all sites of national and historical significance, providing a haven and neutral zone for any future meetings between militias".

Ivy thumbed through the pages, "The Neutrals will act as liaisons between rival groups and never interfere in any conflicts, unless they spill into our territory". She handed the treaty back to Miles, "They would be foolish to turn down such an offer".

"The fact that you and the Neutrals could wipe the floor with us is what will make these men say yes", Bass laughed, slapping Miles on the back.

"They've all seen you in action Ivy and know you have trained all of your soldiers. They wouldn't dare say no or cross you".

**Three**

**3 days later**

3 days. A mere 3 days to get all the major leaders of the new states to agree and sign their peace treaties with the Neutrals. Ivy had been surprised at their eagerness to sign the document and just how few stipulations they had wanted added. Soon, the historical places that Ivy had selected would be placed under the care and control of The Neutrals, ensuring at least a part of the United States heritage would be protected.

**Four**

**Present day**

"Bass", Ivys soft voice woke the General with a start and he stumbled as he ran to her bed side. It had been nearly a week since she had been attacked and this had been the first time she had regained consciousness. "Bass", she sighed, turning those half closed eyes towards him. He grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly,

"I'm here Ivy". Ivy tried to pull herself up, shoving at the blankets.

"I have to leave. I have to go home". She flinched, her hand clutching at the injury on her side.

"No way lady!", Bass pushed her down, trying to pull the covers back over her small frame.

"I have to Bass", she retorted, her voice clearer now. "Bass, Gettysburg is in danger. Jared is going to attack her".

**Five**

Tom and Jeremy stood side by side in their leaders office, each unsure of what was happening. Bass sat on the edge of his desk, his brow furrowed and arms crossed. Next to him sat Ivy, a serious expression on that delicate face.

"I've just received word from one of our scouts that a large force is making moves to launch an attack", Bass turned to Ivy and sighed. "They're headed towards Gettysburg and will be there in a matter of days".

The two men before them shook their heads,

"Who the hell would launch a strike on Neutral Territory?", Jeremy hissed.

Ivy moved forward, "Jared would. It seems the Striker Militia have amassed quite a following and intend to make an example of Gettysburg". Tom and Jeremy turned to each, both shocked by what they were hearing. Tom stepped forward, shaking his head,

"General sir, we aren't going to let this happen, are we?".

Jeremy nodded, moving beside Tom,

"I know they aren't part of the Monroe Republic but". He looked over at Ivy and offered her a warm smile, "But neither are they our enemy".

Ivy turned to Bass, now smiling broadly,

"I told you they would stand with you". He moved from the desk, walking over to Tom and handing him a piece of paper, "Get this to Gettysburg now. Prepare a contingent and be ready to leave in 1 hour". Jeremy and Tom saluted, quickly leaving the room to prepare. "I won't let Gettysburg fall Ivy". He turned to her offering a reassuring smile, "I swear I won't"

**Six**

Soon Jareds troops with be here at his side and he felt certain that no one suspected the coming attack. So when several riders, wearing the Monroe Militias uniforms, arrived at the small town, he could not understand what was happening. He watched as the approached the main house, stopping mid step as Miles emerged from inside. Perhaps they were bringing news of Ivy, but Jared felt that something else was going on. As Miles motioned for one of the men to enter the house, Jared knew.

His attack was no longer unexpected and that would force him to change his plans.


	9. Chapter 9

**One**

The warmth from the fire inside was a welcome relief for Jeremy and he stood before it, his hands extended out to ease the chill. A battle during this time of year was not something he looked forward to and those dark clouds in the distance only increased his concern.

"How far away did you say they were?", Miles murmured, running his fingers over the map laid out on the desk before him.

Jeremy sighed, "Two days maximum", he turned towards his old commander, unsure how to act around him.

"That doesn't give us much time to prepare", Miles hissed, trying to locate all the weak positions surrounding the town.

"It gives us plenty of time", Ivy said, walking slowly into the room with Bass and her second in charge at her side. Miles shook his head, surprised to see her up and about, let alone here in Gettysburg, "Shouldn't you be resting?".

Ivy moved towards the desk, smiling broadly. "If you had of asked Taylor", she motioned to her 2ic, "He would have told you what to do". She sat in the edge, the warmth in her eyes quickly vanishing, "Instead, you excluded him and every person who lives here. People who have an in-depth knowledge of Gettysburg". Miles went to reply, stopping as Ivy raised her hand, "See this ridge?". She pointed to a small ridge marked on the map, signaling for Bass to look.

"Well, it overlooks a little", Ivy paused and Thomas smiled wryly, "surprise for any invading armies". She leaned down, pulling another map from under her desk, "This little baby shows our secret weapon". Ivy opened the map, stepping back to let Bass and Miles take in what they were seeing.

"Are those pipes under the ground?", Miles murmured, his eyes wide.

"Sure is sir", Ivy smiled, nudging Taylor in the side.

"And these notes down here", Bass leaned in closer, making Miles pull away, "You replaced the soil?". Ivy nodded, more than pleased at their stunned reaction. "Hang on Ivy. This whole concept will only work if it rains and if you can get the enemy in there". Bass shot her a firm glance, "What if neither happens?". Ivy walked past him, grabbing Bass' arm as she moved, dragging him to a window,

"Those massive black beauties in the sky will bring the torrent of rain I need Bass. Judging by the feel in the air and water movements from up country, the storm will last a couple of days".

She moved away, easing herself into a large chair, "Getting him there will be easy. Because he will not have any other choice".

**Two**

**4 years earlier**

"Do you realise what you're asking us to do?", Taylor hissed, watching the row of people digging into the firm ground. "A ditch. One that surrounds a small field. Are you building a moat, because we have no crocodiles to put in it". Ivy laughed, handing him the plans she held tightly, "Who needs crocodiles when we have this". Taylor raised and eyebrow, still not convinced and unfurled the plans. For a moment he was unsure of what he was seeing and Ivys smile broadened as the penny suddenly dropped.

"We would have to do regular maintenance on it, but I can guarantee it will swing any battles our way ", she sighed, turning back to face the town. "It is a hell of allot of work my friend, but we can do it. I will do anything to protect her and all the other Neutral sites. Anything".

** Three**

**Present day**

The new day dawned over Gettysburg and already there were signs of the coming battle. Large canons had been rolled out, surrounding the towns main centre, pointing out to the fields beyond. Bass' troops had joined Ivys, increasing the guard numbers monitoring the border. Several vehicles sat in the middle of the main road, ready for a quick escape should it be required. Ivy had insisted it wouldn't, that they would be successful in fighting Jared and his army off.

Even now, standing over the ridge that overlooked one of the fields, Ivy was optimistic. It had been raining gently all night and now, the rain was growing heavier.

"Perfect", she beamed, smiling at Miles and Bass, "The more rain we get the better our welcome gift will be".

"Latest intell says he's only a few hours away, will that be enough time?", Miles motioned towards the field, a look of doubt in his eyes.

"I have no idea", Ivy replied still smiling. "We have never had the opportunity to test it before". "How the hell do you know any of this will work?!", Bass spat, casting a firm look on the woman before him.

"Because, I have no other option Bass. If I did not have any faith in this plan, what kind of leader would that make me?".

**Four**

The idea of going head to head with Ivy in battle was not one that Jared relished and he hoped the false trail he had planted would see her drawn from the main attack. He watched her closely as one of her soldiers arrived, clearly relaying information about the approaching army. That feminine face clouded and Jared knew his plan was working. He saw her nudge Bass firmly in the side and point towards the other side of the town.

For a moment Bass seemed to hesitate and Jared wondered if he would so easily take the bait. He closed his eyes, imagining the conversation they were having. Bass would disagree, but Ivy would insist the intell was accurate, that her lookouts could be trusted and Jareds army was definitely coming from the other end of town. Bass shook his head and Jared couldn't help but smile as Ivy poked him in chest, pointing again to the far side of Gettysburg.

_Come on now Monroe, _Jared thought eagerly, _Don't argue with the lady, just do what she says. _He held his breath, knowing that Bass had to agree to moving for his plan to work. Bass' shoulders slumped and Jared smiled as he saw the General nodding. His plan of diversion had worked and soon, Gettysburg would be his.


	10. Chapter 10

**One**

Night was drawing near and the ground was a sodden mess, just as Ivy had known it would be. She stood on the small rise, her green eyes fixed in the bronze statue at her side as her thoughts drifted to the coming battle.

"Will we win?", Charlie murmured as she approached Ivy, her crossbow clutched firmly in her small hand. "Can we defeat Jared and his troops?".

Ivy let out a gentle laugh and sighed,

"How would I know Charlie?".

She turned those brilliant eyes towards her and offered Charlie a gentle smile, "All we can do is hope".

Charlie gave a half nod in reply and moved closer to the statue,

"Miles told me to ask you what you want me to do".

Ivy furrowed her brow, that smile quickly fading, "I do have something for you, but you must not let me down Charlie". She moved towards the young girl and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Can you do that?".

A flash of annoyance appeared in Charlies eyes, but it vanished as quickly as it appeared. "What is it?", she sighed, eyeing Ivy with cautious regard. To her surprise the Generals smile returned and Charlie couldn't help but wonder what she had in mind.

**Two**

It seemed that Charlie had once again rubbed Ivy up the wrong way, their raised voices now echoing down the rise that Bass and Miles were walking up.

"Stop being so bloody obstinate girl! ", Ivy ordered, pushing her finger into Charlies shoulder. "Do you forget who is in charge here?!", Ivy pointed towards Miles, shooting him a firm look, "Not your precious Uncle! Me! And it is about time you learnt that!".

Charlie pushed her hand away and turned on her hell, striding away from Ivy. "Charlie!", Ivy roared, her gaze fixed on the young girl. "Walk away and I swear, you will regret it later!". Charlie ignored her and glared at Miles as she stomped past him.

"Tell her to go to hell", she hissed. Bass shook his head as he watched her head towards the town, "Ivy will kick her butt". He looked back towards Ivy, her back now facing the two men as they approached her.

"That girl needs discipline Miles", she spat, her gaze fixed on the field nearby. "If she cannot follow orders, she will end up dead". Ivy sighed, turning to face Miles and he could see she was concerned, "Or worse, she could cause the deaths if others". Miles leaned against the base of the statue, wary of getting in the middle if the two womens spat.

"What did you ask her to do?", he groaned, not really wanting to get involved.

"The farm you took shelter at is a vulnerable position. I asked her to head there with a small contingent and keep watch".

Miles looked coolly down the rise at Charlie and ran his hand through his hair.

"Let me talk to her Ivy. She needs to know that every part of this operation is important".

Ivy spun around, her eyes wide,

"Uh, no!", she raised her hands up. "I will deal with her later. Just let the girl cool off". She offered him a thin smile and motioned towards the town, "Anyway, we have a battle to finish preparing for". Ivy placed a hand on each of the mens shoulders, "One that I have no intention of loosing".

**Three**

Gettysburg was an old town, one with many secrets. Some of these had been in existence for years, created by those who founded the town. The warren of tunnels that lay beneath the surface were a new addition, one that Ivy had created before any alliances were formed. She knew that one day someone would overstep the mark and attempt an attack on the small town and wanted to be prepared.

Tonight, those tunnels, cold and dank, were filled with the voices of those who called this place home. People who were more than prepared to fight for what they loved.


	11. Chapter 11

**One**

Hadn't he spent years preparing for this day? Didn't he gather an insurmountable amount of intelligence about the towns layout? Jared groaned, as the realisation that all his information was bogus hit him. He and his troops had walked straight into a trap and were loosing the battle for Gettysburg. It had never occurred to him that Ivy was capable of such deceit. The moment his men stepped onto the field, the ground sodden and sucking at their feet, it hit him. All this time he had thought he was leading Ivy into a trap, but it was the other way around.

Jared looked back from where they had come from, ready to order his men back, but a flicker of light made him hesitate. As a wave of flames swept across their entry point, he knew they were trapped.

"Kill as many as you can!", he yelled, pulling his sword from its sheath. Yes, they were going to fail, but they wouldn't do so without a fight.

**Two**

The moment everyone had been preparing for had come and Ivy stood tall before all the soldiers, waiting for the right moment to strike. She raised her sword, turning to Miles and Bass to offer them a gentle smile,

"Shall we boys?". Her two friends stood up, pulling their weapons out, "Hell yeah!".

**Three **

Kneeling in the tunnels entrance, watching as the battle raged before her, Charlie waited. Ivy had asked her for one thing and she was not about to let her down. This time she would prove she could follow orders.

**Four**

For the first time in over 150 years Gettysburg was seeing battle. The sound of canon fire echoed through the air, along with the cries of men and women as they fell. Ivy pulled her bloodied sword from the body of one of the enemy soldiers and quickly glanced around the field. While they were defeating the invaders, this was the last thing she wanted. This town was supposed to be a place of peace, not battle and death.

"Do you see him?!", Bass cried out, moving towards Ivy. "Is Jared here?". Ivy shook her head, "No".

**Five**

Jareds disbelief was quickly replaced by anger. While he and his men had struggled through the field, the Neutrals and their allies had somehow been able to move around easily. It was only when Jared had killed one of them that he had realised how they were doing so. Through that quagmire of mud and blood was a hidden network of paths. Paths that, somehow, were still solid, unaffected by the rain. _She planned for this years ago, _he thought angrily, moving towards the cover of a tree-line nearby.

He turned his gaze out towards the battlefield and what remained of his men. Only a handful of them were left and Jared knew it was only a matter of time before this pathetic attempt at a takeover was finished. He went to turn away, but movement not far away grabbed his attention. There she was, the one woman he had never been able to harm. The one woman he had wanted more than any other. As he recognised the familiar figure of Bass at her side, something inside Jared snapped.

**Six **

Only seconds before Bass had been standing at Ivys side, joining her as she looked for the man responsible for this madness. Now, he was lying on the ground, the wound on his shoulder seeping blood onto the ground.

"MEDIC!", Ivy yelled as she pressed firmly against his shoulder. She looked frantically around, the now pouring rain making it virtually impossible to see anything.

"They shot me", Bass murmured in annoyance, "I forgot how much it hurts". Ivy kept her eyes locked in the direction the shot had come from and nodded, "That it does".

"Ivy!", Miles skidded to a stop and slumped to the ground, "What happened?!".

Ivys eyes widened and she released a loud hiss,

"Son of a". She grabbed Miles' hands and pressed them onto Bass' shoulder. "Take care of him until the medic comes". Ivy rose up, her long sword clutched tightly in her hand,

"Ivy", Miles gave her a confused look, "What the hell are you doing?".

"I have someone to kill".

**Seven**

The rain had made it more than difficult for Charlie to see what was happening and she had been forced to emerge from the shelter of the tunnel to get a better view. Too late did she see Jared, taking aim and firing at Ivy and Bass and Charlie thought she had failed in her mission. _'Find Jared and keep a close eye on him', _Ivy had instructed earlier. _'Make sure he does not harm Miles or Bass. I know you hate Monroe, Charlie, but he must not fall today"._

Charlie had agreed, albeit reluctantly and had gone along with Ivy when she asked her to not tell anyone of her request. _'If your Uncle knew what I was asking you to do, he would hit the roof. Jared is a dangerous and unpredictable man'. I've failed_, she thought as she watched Ivy kneeling beside Bass. Charlie saw Miles approach and Ivy slowly rise up, her focus set on the treeline ahead. _She's going after him, _Charlie thought wildly.

As Ivy strode after him, Charlie knew what she had to do.


	12. Chapter 12

**One**

"You broke my heart", Jared sighed as he turned to face Ivy. He leaned against the tree behind him and smiled cruelly, "So I had to break yours".

Ivy glared at him, both swords now gripped in her hands. "Screw you", she hissed, circling around him. Jared pulled his sword out, "That's very impolite Ivy. I've done nothing but protect you. Everything I've done has been for you".

Ivy stopped mid-step and tilted her head, "You murdered innocent people and kidnapped me, to protect me?". She let out a shrill laugh, "I would hate to see you try and hurt me".

Jared took a step forward, "Don't you get it! You're special Ivy. The implant".

"Shut up!", Ivy yelled, raising her weapon towards him, "That does not make me special!". Jared smiled and pulled a something small from his pocket, "Yes it does". He held up a small, white device and Ivys eyes widened as she realised what it was. "Because not everyone can do this".

**Two**

To say that everything stopped would not be an understatement, for it had been years since anyone had heard what was now drifting from the row of trees. Miles and Bass looked at each other in confusion, "Is that?" the young Medic with them murmured.

"Do the amplifiers work that far away?", Miles asked Bass.

"No", Bass shook his head, "Miles. Ivy is up there".

Miles nodded and pulled his sword out, "Get him back to the house", he placed his hand on Bass' shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll find her".

**Three**

The sound of music during a major battle was the last thing Charlie had expected, especially given the fact that there was no power. Yet there it was, drifting through the tree line that she was now walking along. She peered into the darkness, trying to find the source of the music and it didn't take long to find it. A faint blue light emanated ahead of her and something told Charlie that Ivy or Jared would be close by.

As she grew closer she could hear Ivys raised voice and Charlie couldn't help but overhear what she was saying.

**Four**

Miles could hear raised voices not far away from him and it was clear that one of them was Ivy. He could tell she was stressed and scared and that made him quicken his pace.

**Five**

Ivy lunged towards Jared, the tip of her sword hitting his hand, sending the small ipod tumbling to the ground. "I have had enough of you", she hissed, raising one of her swords over her head, "So tonight, I am going to kill you".

Jared shook his head, offering her a tsk tsk of disappointment, "You and the others could lead my magnificent army. One that will rule the world". He gave her a wry smile, "I know where the others like you are. I know they will follow you Ivy. Imagine what you could do".

He took a step towards her, "You control power! Why not control the world". Jared pulled his gun from its holster and pointed it to his right, "Or how about this? You help me, or I kill your buddy". Ivy turned her attention to where Jareds gun was pointing and sighed. "Miles", she whispered as she saw her old friend standing by a tree with his hands up.

"Sorry Ivy", he shrugged, looking nervously at the man before them.

"Well Ivy", Jared extended out his free hand, "It's your decision. Me or Miles?".

**Six**

Ivy looked between the two men. Yes, she was fast and a great sword fighter, but could she risk her friends life? She lowered her sword and sighed, knowing that was something she could never do. Ivy turned to Miles and offered him a gentle smile as she dropped her swords to the ground. "I hate you", she hissed, giving Jared an icy glare. She moved closer towards him and raised her hands, "but I choose to go with you".

In seconds Ivy realised that she should not have dropped her weapon, for the cruel smile on Jareds face told her he had no intention of letting Miles live. She turned to face her friend, "Miles!".

**Seven**

Charlie tucked herself behind one of the massive trees, listening to everything that was said nearby. Every now and then she cautiously looked out from behind the tree, trying to gage if she could hit Jared with an arrow. As she saw Ivys eyes widen and turn to Miles, Charlie knew she would have to risk firing on Jared. All she could do was hope her aim was true.

**Eight **

Miles locked his eyes onto Ivy and smiled. In his last moments he was grateful that she would be here. He closed his eyes, waiting for the gun to fire and for his end to come. Seconds past by and Miles wondered if Jared was purposefully delaying the inevitable. He slowly opened his eyes and swore that what he saw what stay with him forever.

**Nine**

Jared couldn't believe what was happening. Yes, he had lost the battle for Gettysburg, but he was about to have Ivy and that was all that mattered. He had been prepared to fire at Miles when a searing pain had swept through his side. He felt something hit his back and collapsed to the ground as another wave of pain hit him. Jared dropped his gun, carefully moving his hand to his back, knowing that warm, wet liquid running down to the ground did not bode well. He brought his hand up to his face and stared in disbelief at the blood dripping from his fingers.

Another bolt of pain struck him, this time in his side and Jared knew his time was up. So close to his goal, so close to all he desired, he had failed. He ignored the sound of movement beside him and turned those cool blue eyes up to Ivy, now standing right in front of him. "I was meant to kill you", he sighed, reaching out to her. "They thought that if you died the others would have no leader, no one to guide them when the lights went out".

He took a deep breath sending a surge of pain over his body, "I couldn't do it. You're too precious and".

Jared slumped to the ground and tried to get up, "You are insane", Ivy hissed, kneeling down beside him, "And the world will be a better place without you". Jared pushed himself onto his back, his breathing now shallow and difficult. "I wanted to protect you. They're coming Ivy and he is leading them".

**Ten**

Miles watched in amazement as Ivy leaned closer to Jared, her eyes wide, "Who is leading them!?", she demanded, "Tell me!". Jared lifted his head with his last ounce of energy and whispered into Ivys ear. The small woman pulled away as Jared breathed his last, his head dropping down to the wet ground. Ivy rose up, picking up the ipod and turning it off. She turned to face Miles, her eyes filled with concern, "What is it?", Miles queried, walking over to her.

For a moment Ivy seemed unsure of what to say, her gaze fixed on the still body before them. That uncertainty quickly vanished and she looked up at Miles offering him a wry grin, "Ramblings of a crazy man Miles. It is nothing to worry about". She turned to Charlie who was watching them both with curiosity, "What we do need to worry about is catching our deaths out here". She turned around and walked to her swords, quickly scooping them up, "I say we head back to the house".


	13. Chapter 13

**One**

Leaning back in the soft chair, a small drink in hand, was a perfect night in for Bass and he was more than happy to listen to Miles as told them of the events in the forest. "But if there were no pendants, where did the music come from?", Aaron quipped, gazing at everyone in the room. Miles shrugged and turned to Ivy whose attention was fixed on the fireplace, "Who knows. We didn't find a pendant on him and the amplifiers don't go that far".

Bass cocked his head and fixed his sites onto Ivy, "So I guess we'll never know". He heard her sigh and shake her head, "You are probably wrong about the amplifier. That is the only explanation". She turned to face them and shrugged, "What I do know is that I am exhausted". Ivy nodded at the group and left the room, clearly not in the mood to celebrate with everyone. Charlie and Miles looked at each other, both knowing Ivy was holding something back. And they intended to find out what it was.

**Two**

"Are you certain of what you saw and heard Charlie?", her Mother asked firmly, her voice filled with concern. The young girl nodded, "There is no way I was imagining it Mom. Music, the thing was playing music and Ivy seemed pretty upset about it". She gave her Mother a questioning gaze, "Why?".

Rachael shook her head and gave Charlie a half hearted smile, "Nothing Charlie", she sighed. "It was probably just the amplifier". Something in her Mothers tone told her that she wasn't being honest and Charlie was determined to find out what she was hiding.

**Three**

It was early in the morning when Bass had gone to see Ivy. He had been unable to shake the feeling that something wasn't right and this was confirmed when he saw Miles standing at her door. "You too huh?", he quipped, moving towards Miles. "She just isn't herself is she?", he sighed, stopping at the door beside the man he once called friend. Miles stared at the door and shook his head, "Something Jared said to her is bothering me and I need to know what he meant".

The door flung open and a less than impressed Ivy stood before them, "So how about you come in so I can tell you".

**Four**

The two men standing before her were the most important ones in her life and Ivy had always felt a pang of guilt at the secret she had kept hidden for so long. She moved over to the large window that overlooked the town and sighed, "I have always been up front with you both about everything. Everything except for one thing". She turned back to face them and leaned against the wall, "Now is not the time for secrets. I have something to tell you both, something you can never tell anyone".

Her eyes drifted over to the small ipod and she motioned towards it, "Pick it up", she murmured, returning her gaze to outside the window. Miles strode over and picked the small device up, "Neither of you have a pendant on, do you?". The two men murmured no. "And the amplifier is at the edge of the town, too far away to affect the power".

Bass sighed and nodded, "You're the one who didn't want it too close".

"Have you noticed the lack of anything that runs on power in this town?", Ivy sighed.

"It did strike me as a little odd", Miles looked down at the small ipod in his hand, "Most places kept things, you know, just in case the power came back".

"That is not why we did that here", Ivy held her hand out, "Give me the ipod Miles". Miles moved towards her and carefully handed the small device to her.

"I longed to hear music so much after the blackout", she stared at the ipod in her small hand, "and all along". Ivy stopped talking and pressed the play button on the ipod. At first nothing happened and the two men thought she had finally lost the plot. Then a song began to play, making them both quickly stand up. Ivy turned back to face them, there shocked expressions making her smile, "No more secrets. I swear".

**Five**

**1 year 6 months before the blackout**

There was a mix of civilians, government employees and military personnel in the small room and all of their attentions were fixed on the tall man at the front of the room. None of them could believe what they had just heard and the silence met by his presentation was deafening. "Any questions?", he queried, staring out at the people before him.

"I have several", Ivy called from the back. The man motioned for her to come forward and he gave one of those seated at the front a thin smile.

"Are you saying you want to implant some device into us that will act as a locator beacon?". Ivy didn't wait to reach the front before beginning. She wanted answers and didn't have time to wait. The man nodded, "What else do they do", Ivy paused and tilted her head, "I forgot your name, sorry".

"Randall. My name is Randall".

"So Randall", Ivy stopped just at the first row of seats, "What else does this device do? Where will you implant it and why us?".

Randall offered Ivy a polite nod, "Well Sergeant Jackson, we implant it just behind your earlobe. It's a quick procedure and no one will ever know it is there". He paused and motioned to the screen behind him, an image of a small, rice shaped device on it. "You were selected at random by a computer programme, there is no other reason than that". He offered Ivy a thin smile, "Is that enough information?".

"You have not said what else it does", Ivy hissed, taking several steps closer, "What else does it do?".

Randall stared defiantly at her and Ivy saw something in his eyes that sent a shiver running down her spine. "Nothing else", he sneered, "Just helps us locate you should the need arise". Ivy huffed loudly, not convinced that Randall was being honest with her. Her every instinct told her to leave, to take no part in the experiment. It was her orders that stopped her. Ivy had always followed her commands and today would be no exception.

"Fine", she hissed, giving him a look of contempt, "but if I find out you are lying, you had better run for your life".

**Six**

**6 months later**

As that familiar figure emerged from the shadows, all of Ivys concerns melted away. She had seen photos of Miles' brother before and knew that he was a good man. Although that didn't explain why he had called her requesting a meeting. "You came", he stammered, his eyes darting nervously around the empty carpark, "I thought you wouldn't". Ivy offered him a warm smile, "I figured I would kick your butt if you were a threat", she eyed him up and down, "But you are not".

"Still", she sighed, moving towards him, "I do not see why you would want to see me. Is this about Miles?". Ben shook his head, "No, no, no. This is important Ivy. It's about your implant". Ivy moved forward again, making Ben instantly nervous, "What about it?". Ben raised his hands and glanced around nervously, "There's nothing wrong with it. Its just", he paused and sighed, "Ivy, Randall lied about what it can do. That implant acts like a shield and power source".

Ivy raised an eyebrow and folded her arms, "A shield? What the hell do I need a shield for?". Ben shifted uncomfortably and turned his gaze to the ground, "There are these things in the air that, if activated, have the ability to remove all power. Imagine it, no lights, cars, televisions, factories or missiles. Everything we know would change". He took a cautious step towards her, "The implants are one of the few things that would not be affected by them".

"And the power generating, how does that work?", Ivy relaxed her stance, now more curious than concerned. "It means that, while the rest of the world is without power, anything within a 10 foot radius of you would function". Ivy pulled her phone from her pocket, "So you are saying that everyones phones would stop, but mine would still function?". Ben nodded, "Yours and the other 20 people who have the implants would have the same ability. But Ivy", his brow furrowed, "You can tell anyone! I'm risking everything by telling you and if anyone should find out, the consequences would be dire".

"Come on Ben, people would think I was nuts if I said anything. I just have to ask you something". Ivy walked to him and placed her small hand on his shoulder, "Why are you telling me this?". Ben looked down at the small woman before him and sighed. What he was about to tell her was meant to be top secret and his family would pay if anyone discovered he had revealed it to Ivy. "Soon those small nanits will be activated and all power on Earth will cease. Don't panic, the planned activation about a year away and I will keep you up to date". He leaned closer to her, his eyes darting around nervously, "You need to prepare yourself Ivy. Get your family here, get them to safety".

"Do the others know this?", Ivy queried, giving Ben a questioning gaze. He shook his head, "Not until it is time, then we will tell them. If they knew". Ben paused, closing his eyes, "Randall would find out. And we don't want that to happen". He opened his eyes, desperate to tell her the most important part of information, but too scared to do it. He had already crossed the line and felt nervous enough as it was. Could he find the strength to tell her everything?

"What is it you are not telling me?", Ivy asked softly.

"If I tell you, you have to promise me you will watch over Miles. No matter what". Ivy nodded, "Of course I will Ben. He is like family to me". Ben sighed and took a deep breath, "All the implants act like a homing system, tying all their recipients together until the time comes when they are united". His expression grew serious, "And it will be an entirely different implant that will call them, acting like a beacon of light in the darkness".

"An implant that lies just behind your earlobe". Ivy placed her hand behind her ear and shook her head, "Why would you want us all together?"

"Ivy, it's a worst case scenario plan. When the power goes out, the world will go crazy. If there was a war, how would we defend our country? With sticks and stones or, with an army led by someone who can control power?". It was clear Ivy felt overwhelmed and was struggling to come to terms with everything she had just heard.

"What the hell made you pick me?". Ben smiled found himself staring into those brilliant green eyes, "Two reasons. I knew your husband and he told me everything about you. That and", his eyes filled with emotion, "Miles thinks the world of you".

"And if you can impress him, you must be fairly spectacular".

**Seven**

**Present Day**

"You knew about the blackout?", Bass growled, "And never told us?". Ivy walked over to him and knelt down, locking her cool green eyes on his.

"Bass, I was ordered never to tell a soul and it was not until after the blackout I realised Ben was not lying to me". She placed her hand on his, "And, I just could not risk it. Imagine what would have happened if you and Miles had known". Ivy sighed and dropped her head, "You do not need to though, because it is happening right now". She looked back up at him, her brow furrowed, "Helicopters Bass. You used choppers to slaughter people".

Bass knew there was no point in debating with Ivy, experience had taught him as much. "And, Randall threatened those I cared about", she gripped his hand tightly and turned to face Miles, "He did that to everyone who received implants".

Miles nodded, "You made the right decision Ivy", he shot Bass a firm gaze, "No matter what anyone says". He moved closer to her, "You said it wasn't until after the blackout you realised Ben was telling the truth about the implant. What happened?".

"When I left the airport the night of the blackout I had tucked my phone into my pocket and not really paid any attention to it". She toyed with one of the buttons on her top, "I just threw it in my bag and forgot about it. Right up until the day it rang". Bass satup bolt right and shot Miles a confused look, "It rang?!".

"Trust me, it was the last thing I had expected and I was more than surprised when it happened. But not as surprised as when I answered the call".

"Who the hell was it Ivy?", Miles asked firmly.

"They never said their name, but they told me they were one of the recipients and", she paused, running her hand through her dark hair. "And they said they were going to find the others to bring them here". Ivy slowly stood up, moving back to the window, "I asked him why he would do that". Both men in the room were now standing, eager to hear the rest of the story.

"For the war", Ivy sighed, "He said that soon the invaders would come and I would need all the help I could get".

"That's over 9 years ago!", Bass hissed, "And, unless I've missed something, there hasn't been an invasion".

Ivy nodded, casting a thoughtful gaze out the window, "That did occur to me. The more years that passed, the more I started to think he was wrong or", she paused and closed her eyes, "Dead".

Bass felt a pang of guilt at his tone towards Ivy and walked over to her, "I shouldn't have snapped at you". He placed his hand on her back, "It's just a hell of alot to take in".

"Try living with it every day Bass. That is even worse".

**Eight **

Had Aaron heard Rachel correctly? For a moment all he could do was stand there, his eyes wide as he struggled to process what she had said.

"People had pendants implanted into their bodies?", he whispered.

Rachel nodded, "They had no idea at the time, but yes Aaron, they did". She moved closer to him, "You are the only person I can trust with this information Aaron. You can't tell anyone".

"Do the Neutrals know General Jackson has one?", Aaron glanced towards the door, not wanting anyone to walk in on their conversation.

"I honestly don't know, but we can't say anything. Aaron, imagine what would happen if someone knew. They could use it to their advantage".

"But she hasn't", Aaron shook his head. "If she knows she has the ability to turn on power, why hasn't she used it?".

Rachels eyes lit up and she smiled, "She's a good person Aaron, that's why. And that's why she was picked to receive the lead implant". Rachel s smile broadened, "Ivy doesn't know it, but she's one of the most important people of our time".


	14. Chapter 14

**One**

The sounds of birds greeting the rising sun rang out through Gettysburg and it felt like almost a lifetime ago since they had fought their battle. Charlie turned away from the window and gazed around the small lounge room that lay in Ivys home. She hadn't really taken the time to appreciate her surroundings and found it a welcome distraction. On the opposite wall was a massive oak case and something sitting on one of its many shelves caught her attention.

Small items and an array of photos were neatly placed on the shelves, the remnants of Ivys life before and after the blackout. Taking pride of place was a photo if Ivy and her late husband on their wedding day. Their eyes were locked and Charlie could see how much they loved each other. Next to it was a family portrait. Two small children stood beside Ivy and her husband, their parents arms wrapped protectively around them.

It wasn't these pictures that had caught her eye however and Charlie peered down at a photo on the next shelf. Ivy stood between Miles and Bass, her arms wrapped around their waists and the three were captured mid-laugh. It was clear they were at some costume party, the two mens Cowboy outfits making Charlie smile.

"It was her birthday party", Miles sighed, his sudden appearance making Charlie jump. He gave her a wry smile, "That was one hell of a night".

"You were that close?", Charlie pointed at the numerous photos of the three friends. "It's like you were family".

Miles nodded, "When you join the military you start out strangers and end up family". He picked up one of the photos, "Bass and I were closer, of course, and Ivy was constantly travelling with training trips, but when she was around". Miles let out a gentle laugh, "Well, let's just say, those were awesome times".

Charlie pointed at the wedding photo, "Did she loose him in the blackout?". Miles sighed, placing the picture in his hand back on the shelf, "No. Sam died before the blackout. She didn't even have a body to bury".

"He was a good man", Miles moved away from the wall unit, "I often wonder if things would have been different had he been alive".

**Two**

That small blue light blinked on and off and Randall was finding it difficult to not stare at it. "This is not good", he hissed, drumming his fingers on the desk before him. He had known this day would come, that soon the lead implant would grow stronger. The others were growing closer and that made Randall nervous. Separate they were strong, but still defeat-able. Together, that was another story, one that Randall would do anything to prevent from happening. He turned to one of his many men, "It's time. Go and get him".


	15. Chapter 15

**2 months later**

The California Common Wealth had been a strong ally to the Neutral Alliance and Ivy had always looked forward to her yearly visits there. They had treated her with the utmost respect and honoured the boundaries of every Neutral town and city in their state. It wasn't just the people that Ivy looked forward to seeing though, for she had loved those rare moments where she had been able to walk along one of the many beaches that ran along its coastline.

Now, standing with her horse in one of the many towns in the Commonwealth, Ivy couldn't believe what she was seeing. Plumes of smoke were visible all over the land, even far in the distance. Every now and then the sound of gun or canon fire rang out and Ivy couldn't help but leap every time those sounds rang out. She raised her binoculars up and watched in disbelief as masses of unknown troops made their way along the many roads.

Those residents who had managed to escape with their lives were now spilling over the boarder, heading into the Wastelands.

"When did this happen?". Ivy lowered her binoculars and turned to face one of the throng of people at her side.

"A month ago. They landed a month ago", an older man replied. "They killed everyone. They burnt", he paused and took a deep breath. "Everything. There's hardly anything left".

"Any idea who it is?". Ivy took a step forward and looked back at what remained of the Commonwealth.

"European. Well, at least we think they are", a woman replied.

"What do we do", the older man moved to stand beside Ivy. "Where do we go?". Ivy narrowed her gaze and clenched her jaw tightly. Where they would go, that was something that she couldn't answer. What they would do however, that was a completely different story. The country she called home was being invaded by outside forces and Ivy was not about to stand idly by while that happened.

"We fight back", Ivy hissed. "We fight and take back what is ours".


	16. Chapter 16

**One**

**3 months later**

Gathering all the leaders of each Militia group had proven a difficult and dangerous task. Many had never left their territories, considering the risk just too great. Anyone could target them, or attempt a takeover in their absence and they were not about to let either happen. All of that changed however, when Ivys name was mentioned. Many of the leaders instantly agreed to the gathering and had quickly made arrangements for a temporary leader to be put in place. It seemed that this woman had a formidable reputation and no-one was willing to challenge her.

She had instructed them all to meet in Appomattox, just one of the many Neutral points controlled by Ivy and her people. "Good decision", Miles sighed as he and his comrades may their way cautiously through the growing crowd of Militia personnel. "Not even the highest ranking leaders would dare start a conflict here. They would be risking the treaty with the Neutrals and that would mean all out war with them".

Charlie gazed around at those they passed and shook her head, "But she'd be outnumbered. There's a lot of soldiers here Miles and I've seen Ivys troops. They'd be crushed in moments".

"Yeah. What's to stop them from just taking over the Neutral zones in their territories?", Aaron murmured nervously. "And what's to stop Bass from killing us when he arrives?".

"Because she'd kill me on the spot", Bass grumbled from behind, making Aaron jump forwards.

"Even I'm not stupid enough to cross Ivy".

Miles turned to face the man who had once been his friend and offered him a quick nod, "I doubt there are many people stupid enough to do that".

"Why though?", Charlie insisted, casting a firm gaze towards her Uncle. "I may have seen her in battle, but still don't get why people hold her in such high regard?".

The sound of cheering suddenly erupted from the road behind them and Miles moved to its side, pulling Charlie along with him. "You're about to see why Charlie. And once you do, you will never forget General Ivy Jackson. I can guarantee it".

**Two**

Charlie had never seen anything like it. That dense throng of people on the road quickly parted, exposing the well worn track used by so many. As they cleared she saw what had so excited the soldiers. A group of people on horse-back were approaching slowly, their gazes fixed firmly on the road ahead. They moved in an arrow formation, with one rider at the front, closely followed by two more and so on. This group eased itself passed the soldiers, who continued to offer up cheers of excitement as they passed.

"Is that?", Charlie exclaimed, shooting her Uncle a confused glance.

"Yes it is", he beamed as he watched the slowly approaching riders.

Ivy sat proudly on the back of her black horse, her green eyes set firmly forward as she and the other riders made their way down the road. Ivy wore a dark blue dress, similar in style to those Charlie had seen her in at Gettysburg. It hugged tightly against her upper body, tapering off to a full skirt. Brass buttons adorned the bust and a leather belt cinched in her small waist. Those normally wild curls were pulled back and covered by a small blue riding hat with several feathers on its side.

"Commanding isn't she?", Miles whispered. "You can see why people have so much respect for her". Charlie could only nod, unable to take her gaze from the Neutral regiment approaching them. Yes, she had met Ivy before, but had never really been able to picture her as the leader of one of the most formidable forces in the country. Now, as she watched her riding through all those cheering people, Charlie could see just how powerful this woman really was. Those who rode with her had that same determined expressions.

Just behind Ivy, on either side, a man and woman rode, both keeping a close eye on the crowd around her. The man was in his late 40s, his dark hair streaked with white and grey. Even on his horse you could see he was tall and well built. He was handsome, with fine lines on his face and intense blue eyes. The woman was smaller, with long blonde hair and grey eyes. To Charlie her features seemed hard, as though her life had impacted her in a physical way. While their uniforms were the same dark blue as Ivy's they were simpler in style and both wore trousers with either red or gold stripes down the sides. Behind them rode at least 12 more men and women, all of whom kept a watchful eye on Ivy.

Every now and then one of the riders directly behind her would move up, leaning in to tell Ivy some piece of information, before quickly returning to their position.

"Who are the people with her?", Aaron whispered.

"They are the people placed in charge of the Neutral Zones by Ivy. The man to her right, directly behind her, that's General George Pickett. He's in charge of Fredericksburg ".

Aaron opened his mouth and shook his head, "Right", he said drooly.

"The woman is General Pamela Buford. Last I heard she was looking after Antietam".

Aaron let out a loud huff, "So where's Lee? Oh and Meade. Where's General Meade?".

Miles pointed at the approaching riders, "Lee is 3rd in from the front on the left and Meade". He paused for a moment and turned to face Aaron, "Well General Meade is in charge of Appomattox, so he's already here".

Aaron shook his head, confused by what Miles had told him and wanted to ask what he was talking about.

"Miles", Ivy stopped her horse and smiled at her old friend. "I am so very pleased you could be here". She turned in her saddle and motioned for one of the riders behind her to approach. In seconds a tall man rode forward. He pulled back on the reins, stopping his horse and offering Ivy a quick salute. "General Jackson Mam", he said firmly in a strong Southern accent.

"General Longstreet, these people are my friends", Ivy waved her hand towards Miles and the others. "If you could please ride to General Meade and ask him to prepare a tent for them, I would be incredibly grateful".

Longstreet nodded and flicked his horses reins, moving quickly away from Ivy and his comrades. "They will make sure you have a bed, food and clean clothes", Ivy smiled. "I shall send for you later", she offered Miles a quick tip of her hat, before carrying on down the road.

"You've got to be kidding me", Aaron groaned, watching as Ivy and the others moved away. "I mean, come on Miles. You have to be!".

"Kidding about what?", Miles asked as he gave Aaron an all too knowing grin. "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about Aaron".

**Three**

The tall man tucked himself behind the broad tree trunk, desperate to keep himself concealed from those who rode down the dusty road. Various Militia and Territory troops were lined along the sides and cheered as the riders passed them by. At their helm rode the woman that he had not seen in so very long. The moment he had seen her, all those long forgotten memories came flooding back.

_'Just as commanding as she always was'_, he smiled to himself. _'It's a pity it all had to end as it did'. _He moved to the other side of the tree, his gaze not shifting from those riding past. _'But that's all part of the job. Sacrifices had to be made and more are to come'_.


	17. Chapter 17

**One**

Miles looked at the large map that was spread over the table top and shook his head. They had all heard the rumours regarding the invasion, but had dismissed them. All too often such things had proven untrue, some wild story mad up by some equally wild Militia leader.

Ivy leaned over the table and pointed at the California Commonwealth, "We know they landed here and now control 90% of that part of the country". She moved her finger over to the Wasteland, "Some troops have broken through the lines here and there are reports of enemy soldiers near the Texas and Plains Nation borders".

"Any idea who they are?", Bass asked. "I heard it was the French, but then there is also talk it's the British". Ivy cleared her throat and sat back down in her chair. Her gaze drifted at all the Militia leaders before her and let out a loud sigh.

"You would be correct on both counts Bass". Her eyes drifted over the map, stopping at the Georgia Federation. "It seems those we thought our allies, were in fact our enemies".

"I had wondered why she wasn't here", Miles sighed. "Do you think the old President has sided with the Brits?".

"I have spies working on the answer to that question as we speak". Ivy leaned into her chair, "Let us hope that is not the case and she is under duress". She closed her eyes for a moment and let out a loud sigh, "We must put that out of our minds for now. General Hancock, do we have any update on movements in the Wasteland?".

A tall woman stepped toward and leaned over the table, her long, red hair spilling over her shoulder as she moved. "Latest reports show at least five thousand of the enemy in that territory General Jackson. However, that is only in the eastern part of the territory as it is too dangerous for my scouts to head anywhere else".

"Thank you Sarah", Ivy motioned for the woman to leave the table. "General Lee, I'd".

"Really!?", Aaron rose up from the table and thumped his hand down, making everyone look up. His race was red and Ivy could see he was annoyed.

"Excuse me?", she asked firmly.

"I think you've played this charade for far too long Jackson!", Aaron huffed. He pointed at her Generals, "Come on! General Lee. General Pickett, Hancock and Longstreet! What the hell are you playing at? This isn't some game you know!".

"Aaron", Miles grabbed his friends arm and tried to pull him back down. "Sit the hell down".

"No", Ivy hissed from the other side of the table. She raised her hand up and gave Aaron an icy glare. "I would very much like for him to be standing for this".

Ivy crossed her arms and stared defiantly at Aaron. "George, could you please formally introduce yourself to this", she let out a loud huff, "gentleman". The man at her side stepped forward and nodded. "General George Pickett. Originally from Washington DC, but now I call Fredericksburg home".

"Please tell him about your family history", Ivy asked firmly.

"Yes Mam. I was adopted when I was just a child, so know nothing of my birth parents. My paternal family however, the Picketts, they were direct descendants of General Pickett. The same Pickett who fought in the American Civil War".

"Thank you George". Ivy glanced around the room and smiled, "My goodness me Pamela, I almost did not see you standing there. Would you please tell Aaron about yourself".

The small woman moved to the front of the group and offered Ivy a firm salute, before turning to face Aaron. "I was born and raised in Antietam and am proud to still call that wonderful place home. My Great Great Great Grandfather was General John Buford". She moved closer to the table and leaned forward, "You know, the dude from the Civil War".

"As for me", Ivy rose up from the table and walked towards Aaron, not once shifting her eyes from him. "My husband was a descendant of General Thomas Jackson. When I married him I inherited the name". Ivy locked her eyes onto Aarons, "Would you care for me to run through all of my Generals family ancestries, or are you happy now?".

"Come on", Aaron spat defensively. "You're seriously telling me that after the black-out you just happened to meet people who had the same names as some of the most famous people in American history?".

"No, you trumped up bafoon. Only when I began to form the Neutrals did our paths cross. When word got out that someone by the name of Jackson was trying to protect sites of historical significance, many of them came to me. It all came together from there". She shrugged and turned to face the people she trusted more than any, "If someone had of said to me 10 years ago that I would be in charge of these people, I would have laughed. It would have seemed so improbable to me".

Slowly Ivy walked back to her team and Miles couldn't help but be amazed at the tenderness reflected in their eyes as they watched her. The Generals not only respected her, they both adored and loved Ivy. She was strong, intelligent, an incredible fighter, but a fair leader. It was these traits that had made her so important to many people.

"Yet here we are", Ivy continued as she sat back down in her seat. "And as unbelievable as it is Aaron, I would not have it any other way. We were brought together for a reason and I am not about to question it".

Aaron nodded and sank back down into his seat. "Sorry", he sighed. "Given everything else that's happened, I was kind of stupid to question the names of your Generals".

"You were", Ivy hissed. "Just make sure you do not do it again".

**Two**

_What a glorious woman_, the man thought, as he watched Ivy and several others walking through the camp. Every now and then soldiers would stop her, eager to shake the hand of one of the most well known leaders in existence. Ivy would offer them a warm smile and brief conversation, before carrying on ahead. _Can I do this?_, the man pondered as he turned away. _Can I truly do this?_ He already knew the answer.

It didn't matter what he wanted. All that mattered now were his orders and he had never disobeyed them before. This time would be no different.

**Three**

The night sky was clear and those brilliant stars illuminated the vast camp below. Nearly all of the residents had gone to bed for night, preparing themselves for the long day to come. All of the leaders had agreed they needed to form some kind of plan, but had argued as to what that plan may be. There was no union amongst them, those years of division too great, making it hard for any to come together.

As Ivy gazed up at the star lit sky, she wondered just how they would manage to defeat their enemies when they were so divided. She closed her eyes and let out a gentle sigh, "God help us all", she whispered.

"You're troubled Ivy", Georges deep voice murmured from behind her. Ivy nodded and slowly opened her eyes, "Very much". She felt those strong arms wrap around her and Ivy sank back against his chest. "How are we supposed to stand against such a formidable enemy, when we cannot even hold a conversation without it becoming an argument".

"They need a leader", George whispered in Ivys ear. "They just need someone to step forward and take charge".

Ivy let out a loud sigh and eased herself around to face George. She looked into those blue eyes and felt all her concerns melt away. Ever since the day they had first met Ivy had felt a connection with George and it had only grown over the years.

"Who", Ivy murmured, "would be foolish enough to attempt to lead this lot?". She motioned around the camp, "And who could we trust to lead us?". George pulled her in closer and leaned down, "Can't answer that beautiful. But I can tell you this". He raised his hand up and brushed Ivys hair back, "No matter what, I'll be by your side".

"You are such a sappy man sometimes George", Ivy smiled. She lifted herself up and kissed him firmly. "Guess that is why I love you", Ivy whispered.


End file.
